Lilly's Writings
by SweetGurlxx
Summary: Lilly loves writing. Her mom finds a great journal for her birthday.What she doesn't know is that this certian journal is enchanted and whatever she writes in it can come true! Once she does find this out, what will she do with her new powers.
1. The Journal

I got this story idea off of AlaskaRae3.

**Summary:** Lilly loves writing, almost as much as skateboarding. Her mom (who isn't very fond of her skating but enjoys the fact she likes to write) finds a great (and fat) journal for her birthday. What she doesn't know is that this certian journal is enchanted and whatever she writes in it can come true! Once she does find this out, what will she do with this new 'power'? 

**Lilly's Writings**

**Chapter 1**

**"The Journal"**

Today is my birthday and Miley and Oliver are here. We're (including my parents) are in the living room getting ready to open my gifts.

"Here Lilly, open mine." Miley told me.

I did as I was told and tore off the shiny purple wrapping paper. Inside of it was a shoebox. Inside was the pair of Itilian shoes from the Hannah closet that I've been wanting forever.

"Wow! Thanks Miley." I told her as Oliver handed me his gift. His gift was long and kind of skinny. I gave him a funny look when I saw that the wrapping paper had Barney on it.

"Your welcome Lilly." Miley smiled.

"It was my little brother's wrapping paper." He told me in a 'duh' tone.

I continued opening the Barney wrapped gift. It revieled a plain box. I sighed and tore open the box, only to find a skateboard. It was a really cool skateboard. The wheels were purple, along with the underneath of the board. The bottom of the board was black but with BAM written in the center with purple. It had grafitti letters on it and from the front of the letter to the back was blue. Around the BAM was purple with black bats flying around trees. **(a/n- it's a real skateboard design. i don't skateboard, i looked skateboards)**

"Thanks Oliver." I told him.

I opened my dads gift next, it was wrapped in tye-dye wrapping paper. It was in a little box and inside of it was 4 hats. The first one had was pink with the Etnie symbol on it. The second one I picked up was light blue with a thin black stripe on the bottom. The next hat was plain black, and the final hat was plain green.

"Thanks dad! I love them."

"Anytime, darling." He said and grinned.

My mom's gift was about the size of dads. It was also wrapped in tye-dye. I wripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box inside. I picked it up, it was a purple and silver journal. It was about an one to two inches thick. It had "My Joural" written in silver shiny letters. Everybody knew that I loved to write. This is the coolest journal ever!

"Wow! Mom, this is the coolest thing ever. I promise I'll write in it." I ran over and hugged her.

After we had dinner and Miley and Oliver left. I decided that I would go up to my room and start writing in it. I walked up to my room, grabbed a pen, layed down on my bed and starting writing.

_9-10-07_

_Dear Journal,_

_Hi, My name is Lilly Truscott. I'm 15 years old today, being today is my birthday. Well, you need a name but I'll think of one later. Anyways, back to my birthday. Miley got me shoes. Oliver got me a skateboard. Dad got me a hat, and my mom got me you. I noticed that Miley and Oliver kept glancing at eachother. They should get together, they've secretly liked eachother for a long time now. They alway's flirt with eachother and everything. If they don't get together soon I'll go crazy. I think it would be romantic if Oliver came up to Miley and kissed her on the beach under the sunset. I'm going to Miley's tomorrow. I can't wait, mainly because I like her brother Jackson. But I can't let her know that, she'll have a fit, and I don't want that. I don't want mine and her friendship to get ruined over her brother. I don't know how I ended up liking Jackson. One day I just noticed how nice his eyes were, how cute his smile was, how shiny his hair was and how I just wanted to run my finger's thro- FOCUS LILLY! Okay, I'm focused now, but I'm tired. I have to go._

_For Now,_

_Lilly_


	2. The Beach

**Chapter 2**

**"The Beach"**

I walked over to Miley's house in my green bikini with blue polka dots on it and a pair of plaid green bermuda shorts with a plain black shirt. I had my beach bag in strapped on my shoulder. I was riding my skateboard over with my helmet, elbow and knee pads on. I called her number. Three rings and she answered it. "Lilly in 5" I said into the phone and hung up. Five seconds later, I was rolling in on my skateboard, I waited till I got a little beyond the couch before I crouched down and turned around and stopped.

"Nice, ready to go?" I asked her. I could tell she had on a dark purple and lime green bikini. Because she had on a white shirt like me, and you could see through it. She also had on a skirt that showed the top of her bikini bottoms.

"Yep, I'm ready to go. Is if just gonna be us? Or is Ollie coming to?" Miley asked.

"Ollie?" I asked with a gross face. "Nah, maybe he can come later. Plus, we spend every minute of the day with him."

"Okay." Miley said putting her bag over her shoulder. "Daddy I'm going to the beach with Lilly today. Bye" She said to him before we walked out.

It was around 12 pm so the beach was pretty crouded. But we still managed to find a spot that was semi-empty. We set our stuff down, took off our cover-ups, put on our sunscreen and starting tanning. After a half of listening to the beach and other people's conversations, I thought this would be a good time to catch her unexpectedly and get her to answer me.

"Do you like Oliver?" I asked out of the blue.

"Say whaa..?" She asked propping her self up on her elbows.

"Do you like Oliver?" I asked again also proping myself up on my elbows and looking at her.

"Of course I do. He's my best friend, aside from you of course." She said smirking. I glared at her.

"You know what I mean. Plus, admit it Miley. I already know you do. You two flirt all the time. You glance at eachother when you think nobody's looking." I told her.

"We do not. But, whatever. I do. But do NOT tell him." She said laying down on her stomach.

"I won't." I promised her laying down on my stomach also.

Another half hour later she said to me, "Admit you like Jackson." I knew she would say something like that so it wasn't that unexpected. But right now, Jackson ain't so important, I'm focusing on that hot guy beside me. He's even hotter then Jackson.

"Well, I do. But right now, I think that guy beside us is way hotter then Jackson." I told her. Miley lifted up her head to look at the guy. He looked to be about 5' 6", he had chocolate colored hair, with a little bit of blonde in it. He had a toned chest and looked to be around our age.

"He's alright, Oliver's better though." Miley said. I pretended to gag.

"Eww. Let's go in the water." I said getting up.

"You read my mind." She said following me in.

The water was cool at first but it felt nice on me since I was so hot from the sun. I looked back to where the guy was and saw that the hot guy was getting in the water. I saw him getting closer to where Miley and I were. When he stopped infront of us I almost fainted.

"Hi, my name's Derek, who are you?" He asked smiling at me.

"I'm Lilly, and this is my best friend Miley." I told him smiling also.

"How old are you girls? I'm 16." Derek asked.

"We're 15." Miley said in a bored tone.

The three of us were having fun in the water. Talking, swimming, and having fun. After a long time, which I'm guessing about like two or three hours we decided to get out beause Derek had to get going.

"So, Lilly, can I have your number?" He askead me looking hopeful.

"Sure, let me see your cell phone." I said while he handed me his cell phone.

I put my cell phone number in his phone. Then handed it back to him. "I'll call ya sometime." He said to me then winked. After he was out of site I turned to Miley and started shrieking and happy dancing.

"Lilly! He likes you!" Miley started happy dancing too.

"I'm getting hungry, I'm gonna go get something to eat at Rico's. You coming?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm hungry to." We got up and walked over to Rico's. Jackson was there and I couldn't help but stare.

"I'll have a hot dog with a chocolate milkshake." Miley told him.

"Lilly what do you want? Lilly, Lilly, hello?" Jackson said. I snapped out of my staring trance.

"Uh, sorry. I'll have a hotdog and a strawberry milkshake." I told him.

"Comin' right up." He said, we waited five minutes then Jackson handed us our hotdogs and milkshakes. We got up and walked over to a table and started eating and talking.

"So, Lilly. I think Jackson likes you. He was smiling at you and stuff." Miley told me.

"Really? You think?" I asked and she nodded. "But, who am I gonna choose then? Jackson or Derek? They both are nice, funny, and sweet. Derek and I have a lto in common but so do Jackson and I."

"You got a hard one there, Lilly. But I can't make your decisions for you. Look the sun is about to set. Let's go on the beach and watch it."

We threw away our stuff and walked back over to our stuff. We started putting everything away. Then we put our cover-ups back on. We sat in the sand watching the sun set. When we saw Oliver walking along the side of the beach coming up to us. He didn't say a word. Just sat beside Miley and watched the sunset with us.

"Miley?" Oliver said, we both looked at him. I looked to see what he wanted.

"Yeah?" Miley said looking at him. He put his arm on the back of her head and kissed her. Just like I wrote in my journal. The exact same way. What a co-ink-a-dink. When they pulled away they just smiled.

"Aww, how romantic!" I cooed at them. They both just looked at me. "Well? Aren't you gonna confess your feelings? Since you both like eachother."

"Way to ruin the moment Lilly." Miley joked.

"Yeah, way to go." Oliver joked along with her.

"Well, if you aren't gonna do it. I'll do it for you. Oliver, Miley really likes you. Miley, Oliver really likes you. There, now you can be one happy couple!" I grinned at them.

"Lilly." They said in unison.

"He kissed me and I kissed back. I think we know that we like eachother!" Miley said.

"Jeeze no need to have a cow." I said and grabbed my stuff then walked away. When they started saying my name I yelled back "I have to head home!" When I got back to my house, I put my stuff away then took a shower. After I got out I changed into my pajama's then I pulled out my journal and started writing in it.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was the best day ever! Miley confessed that she liked Oliver and I confessed that I like Jackson. When we were at the beach. This really hot guy hung out with us. His name was Derek. He was about 5' 6", chocolate brown hair with blonde in it, green eyes. He asked me for my number and I gave it to him. The only problem is Miley said she thinks Jackson likes me. And now I don't know who to choose. I wish they would both ask me out. Derek would ask me out for friday at 7, to go to dinner and the movies. Jackson would ask me out for saturday at 7 to go to dinner and the movies. Whoever I had a better time with, that's who I would chose. Derek should call me first though then Jackson. Oh another weird thing happened today. Remember how I said it would be romantic if Oliver came up to Miley today and kissed her at the beach under the sunset. Yeah that happened, oh hold on my cell's ringing. Oh my gosh! It was Derek! He asked me out for friday at 7 to go to dinner and the movies. Wei- my cell's ringing again. Oh my gosh! That was Jackson, He asked to go to dinner and movies on saturday at 7. Now that's freaky. Wait a minute... does whatever I write in here come true?_

_For Now,_

_The Lillster_


	3. The Dates

**Chapter 3**

**"The Dates"**

**Friday at 5:30**

Miley and I were standing at my closet talking and trying to pick out an outfit for my date with Derek tonight.

"Miley, I'm so glad that you and Oliver are together. You guys are perfect together." I told her while holding a white top up to my chest.

She smiled, while looking through my pants. "I am to, tomorrow he's taking me out. He won't tell me where though, he just told me to wear a nice dress. I really feel different around him. It's weird. Oh, I like these bottoms, they go perfect with that white top." She said holding up a pair of dark blue jeans. "I also got a suprise for you! Go change first"

I grabbed the pair of jeans and the white top and walked into my bathroom. After I put th outfit on, I admired myself in my mirror. I have to say, I look good. I walked out and did a little twirl.

"Nice," Miley commented. "Here's your suprise." She pulled out a shoebox and handed me it. When I opened it, I screamed.

"HANNAH MONTANA SHOES! OH MY GOSH! MILEY YOU ROCK! THANK YOU!" I screamed putting the shoes on.

She smiled, "I know. I figured you should wear a nice pair of shoes. Let's do your make-up."

I sat on my bed, with Miley infront of me. She pulled out all of my make-up. She pulled out powder and put around my face. She put on pink lipgloss that tasted like bubblegum. Next, she pulled out gold glittery eye shadow and put on. When she pulled out eyeliner I closed my eyes and she put it on.

"There, perfect." She said putting my make-up away.

"Let's just leave my hair down straight." I told her.

I heard the doorbell ring, then I looked at my clock and saw that it was 7:00. "He's here. How do I look?" I fluffed my hair and looked in the mirror to check my make-up.

"Lilly! Derek's here." My mom yelled up.

"You look fine, go down." Miley ushered me, shooing me out the door.

I walked down the stairs and saw that Derek and my mom was talking.

"You look nice." He complimented, I saw that he was wearing blue jeans with dark green shirt with light blue and black on it.

"Thanks, so do you. Bye Mom." He took my hand and lead me out the door. I saw that he had a silver ford truck.

He opened the door for me and I stepped in. After he closed it, he went over to the driver's side and got in. "We're going to eat pizza at Capri's Pizza. **(a/n- actual place. they have really good pizza) **Then we're gonna go see Hairspray." He glanced at me and I nodded at him. Soon we arrived at Capri's. He got out and opened the door for me. He put his arm around me and we walked in.

I ordered one piece of pepperoni pizza with a sprite and he odered a piece with everything on it and a coke. He was nice and paid for mine too. Dinner was kind of boring. We didn't really talk much.

"So what do you like to do?" He asked, chewing on a piece of pizza.

"Skateboard, surf, shop." I told him.

"Thats cool. I like to surf and play video games." He said with another mouthful of food. Man, he can be sweet but he's a total slob.

Soon, dinner was over and we walked over to the movie theater that was across the street. He got two tickets for Hairspray and paid. He got popcorn for the both of us. When we walked in the theater he chose the very back seats. After about five minutes of waiting the movie started. He was silent throughout the whole movie everytime I looked at him, he looked bored. I guess he chose this movie for me. It was a pretty good movie. After that was over he drove me home and said goodnight. I walked up to my room and saw that it was only 10 o'clock, I got changed out of those clothes and put on my pajama's. I took off my make-up too. I grabbed the phone and called Miley. After three ring's she picked up.

"Hello?" She didn't sound tired.

"Hey, it's Lilly." I told her.

"Hey, how was the date with Derek?" She asked.

"It was okay, kind of boring. He's really sweet though. He opened up the doors for me. Paid for me. But he's a total slob. He took me out to Capri's Pizza. Everytime he talked he had a mouthful of pizza. If you thought I was a slob, you'll think he's the king of them." I told her.

"Wow, it's like the best of both sides." She started laughing. "Haha, get it?"

I laughed lightly, "Yeah, I get it. He's sweet yet a slob. So that make's it the best of both sides. I wonder what Jackson's date will be like."

"I don't know. Hey, listen. I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed. You're coming over tomorrow right? Since Jackson is here. You can get ready here." She said.

"Yeah. Bye, " I hung up the phone and went to bed too.

**Saturday at 5:30**

Miley and I were in her room. I brought over some clothes that I thought would look nice, but I figured I'd let her pick. She was looking through all my clothes.

"Okay, wear this shirt, underneath this dress, and these jeans." She held up a plain white shirt, a purple dress, and blue jeans. I nodded and put them on in her bathroom.

"What dou you think?" I asked twirling.

"Good, perfect." She said. I did look pretty good. We curled my hair first. She did my make-up like yesterday but she used a light purple eyeshadow instead of gold. I wore a pair of white flats. At 7:00 Jackson knocked on her door.

Miley opened the door. "She better have a fun time Jackson." She opened the door wider and I walked out.

"Well, don't you look nice?" He held out his arm, I gladly took it. He was wearing blue jeans with a dark blue shirt. He led me out to his car. He has a red jeep.

"Do you want to go to the movie's first or dinner?" He asked.

"Going to dinner first is fine." I glanced over at him.

I looked out at the window and saw that we were pulling into McDonalds. "McDonalds? Not the usual dinner date." I smirked.

He turned the jeep off. "I know, I thought I would take you somewhere different. Most dates usually don't take you to fast food places."

He got out and opened my door for me, we walked inside.

"Welcome to McDonald's." A cheery redhead greeted us. "What may you be ordering today?"

"I'll have a bigmac meal and a coke. What do you want Lilly?" He turned to me.

"I'll have a double bacon cheeseburger and an oreo mcflurry." I said.

"Coming right up." We waited a couple minutes untill she finally gave us our food.

Jackson grabbed it and lead me to a table with three chairs.

"Sorry, I'm uh not really good with dates with my sister's best friends. You're her only friend that I've liked. Well, I like Oliver but only as a friend. So, I guess he doesn't count." He rambled.

"Yeah, I've never dated my best friends older brother either. You're the only one." I said before taking a bite out of my burger.

"So, how was your birthday? Miley told me that it was a couple days ago." He asked.

"It was pretty good. My favorite gift was my moms. It was this thick journal thats really cool." I told him.

The rest of dinner was sort of boring. There was a little talk here and there. After we were done eating dinner. We went to the same movie place as I went to yesterday. He paid for us to see The Simpson's Movie. He got popcorn for us to share and I got sour patch kids. The movie was pretty funny. He took me home, gave me a hug and said goodnight. When I got up to my room I changed into pajama's and took my make-up off and set on my bed and called Miley again, it was 10:30 so I figured she should be back by now.

After four rings she answered.

"Lilly! I have so much to tell you." She said into the phone.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"You go first." She said.

"Jackson's really funny. He took me to McDonalds, to be different. We went to see The Simpson's Movie. Even though he is a slob, he wasn't as much of one as Derek was. But I don't know who to choose. They're both sweet, funny, and slobs. Anyway's tell me about your date." I told her.

"Oliver is like the sweetest guy ever. He took me to a secluded spot on the beach and we had a picnic. He even made it himself. I didn't know a donut like him could be so sweet. Well, I guess he's a powdered donut. After that he had a violin player play a song and we danced. He got me a necklace too. It has a key on top of a heart on it. When I asked him what the key and heart meant he said that I will alway's have the key to his heart." She sighed, it wasn't a bored or sad or mad sigh. It was the sigh of love.

"Wow, I didn't know he had it in him. Was he reading his mom's magazines again?" I joked.

"Probably, but I really don't care. I know the key thing didn't come from a magazine." She sounded really happy.

"I'm tired, so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." I said getting ready to hang up.

"Yep, bye." She said then I hung up. I pulled out my journal from underneath my mattress.

_9-13-07_

_Dear __Journal__ Enchanted,_

_Well, today's saturday, It's around 11. Both of my dates are over. So, let me tell you about them. Derek's date was okay. Kind of boring, not much of a talker on dates. Although I did get to know him a little better. He's a slob though, he talks with his mouth full of food. But other then that, he's a really sweet guy. He opened the doors for me and everything. Jackson's date was okay too. Jackson's a slob too, but not as much as Derek was. He's sweet and funny. He also opened the doors for me and everything. He showed that he as different, he took me to McDonalds. Derek took me to Capri's Pizza. If you get what I'm saying, both dates were good and I still don't know who to choose. Oliver took Miley on a date today. She said that he's the sweetest guy ever. He took her to a secluded spot on the beach and made her a picnic. He even had a violin player play a song for them and they danced. Also, she told me that he got her a necklace. It had a key on top of heart on it. When she asked him what it meant, he said that she'll alway's have the key to his heart. Well, enough about dates. If you really are 'enchanted'. Hey wait, that's a perfect name for you. Enchanted! Let me change that. Okay so where was I? If you really are 'enchanted' then I wish I was a pro-skater. Well, I'm off to bed._

_For now,_

_Lilly_

--------------------------------------------

**Well, what did you think about this chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Hmm.. how about 6 review's to continue! So go ahead and press that bluish/purplish butten that says Review.**


	4. The News

**Okay, so my first day of school is tomorrow, so I might not be able to update often. Well, I hope you like this chapter, and I'm taking Luvvin Cody Linley's advice, if any of you read what she wrote.**

**READ THIS!** I'm looking for or **co-writer or someone to write** the sequal to Things You Wish Didn't Happen. If you're interested **PM ME OR TELL ME IN A REVIEW**!! When I pick, I'll PM you. I'll pick out who I think is the **best writer **and let them know my plans for it, and i'll even tell them the **FINAL PAIRING **that nobody but me knows.

**ALSO**! For you to write or co-write the sequal you have to be open to **ALL PAIRINGS**.

**Chapter 4**

**"The News"**

"Lilly wake up honey." I opened my eyes to see my mom standing over me with a big smile on her face?

"What?" I said closing my eyes again and rolling onto my side.

"There's a guy here for you. He says he wants you to go down to the ice skating rink with him, and if you're good you get to be a pro-ice skater." My eyes snapped open in an instant.

"WHAT! But I've never ice skated in my life!" I said getting out of bed.

"Go get changed, and then come down stairs." My mom said heading out the door of my room.

I headed to my closet, I picked out a pair of jeans with a black shirt that said 'skateboarders are hot' on it in green and a green jacket over it. I quickly changed into them and went downstairs. I looked and saw a guy, that looked to be tall, with dark brown hair and bright green eyes that was sitting on the chair. He was wearing blue jeans, with a plain white shirt and a black jacket over top. As soon as he saw me, he got up and walked over to me and shook my hand.

"Hello, Lilly, my name is Devon Schrekengost. I coach the pro-ice skaters. I saw you on your skateboard the other day and thought you would be perfect for ice skating! Think you could come down to the rink with me and see if you can skate?" He told me. He seemed really nice but I was slightly confused.

"I guess, but what does skateboarding have to do with ice skating?" I asked him with my eyebrows scrunched up.

He looked to be thinking for a minute because he put his hand to his chin and cocked his head to the side, "Well, it doesn't. But I just thought that you looked like an ice skater. So, go eat something quick and then we'll leave for the ice rink." I listened to him and went into the kitchen and grabbed a strawberry donut. I ate it quickly and then we headed to the ice rink. My mom followed us in her car. He throught it would be best for me to go in his so he can explain things to me.

"I think you have a lot of potential. You're going to start out freestyle. Just go out and do whatever. Skate around and do tricks. I have a feeling you're going to be a natural." He said.

I nodded my head but I wasn't really listening. All I had on my mind, was that journal. It really is enchanted. I wrote pro-skater. But I didn't specify, it could have meant either thing, a pro-skateboarder or a pro-iceskater. But, it went with pro-ice skater. Oh my this is AWESOME! I can just imagine all of the things I can do with that. I can do anything!

"We're here." Devon told me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

We stepped out and waited for a couple seconds for my mother to come. When she did, the three of us walked into the building and to the spot with the ice skates. I got a size 7 in the ice skates and went out onto the rink. After I put my ice skates on, I slowly walked my way to the rink.

When I got out there, it was like something took over me. I did all different kinds of jumps and twirls. I have to say, I was extreamly good! I skated back to Mr. Schreckengost and stopped. Him and my mom both smiled and started clapping.

"Wow, I was really good! And to think, I've never ice skated in my life." I said smiling.

"Like I said, you're a natural Lilly. So, would you like to become pro? You don't have to worry about anything, I had people watching you in the stands. The people who decide if you become pro or not." I looked up and saw that there was about ten people in the seats.

They all came down and greeted me. All of them either said 'good job' or 'you have great potential' or 'your amazing' in one way or another. I have to go to practice three times a week, and then I have my first competition in about two weeks. I get to skate with the pro's! I may not know anything about ice skating but that's amazing! After we talked for a couple hours, we finally decided to leave. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 5 pm. I asked my mom if I could go to Miley's, she nodded her head and I ran inside when we came to a stop.

"Where's Miley?" I asked Mr. Stewart. He looked startled for a minute because I didn't call I guess.

"Upstairs with Oliver." He told me and I ran upstairs.

I opened the door to find Miley and Oliver making out. He was ontop of her and had his hands up her shirt, and she had her hands up his shirt. "EWWWWW!" I screamed covering my eyes. "That's so gross!"

"You can open your eyes now, Lilly. It's safe." She said the last part sarcastically.

"Sorry," Oliver said and Miley nodded in agreement.

I uncovered my eyes and saw that they were both sitting now. "Phew," I said whiping my hand on my forehead. "Now that that's over with. I HAVE BIG NEWS!"

"What?" The said in unison.

"I am now a PRO-ICE SKATER! Isn't that amazing! I have practice tomorrow, so are you guys going to come?" I asked.

"Pro-ice skater?" Miley made this weird sound that was mixed between a snort and a laugh. Oliver just started laughing, along with Miley. "Thats...a...good...one...Lil." Miley said between laughs.

"But I'm serious! This guy named Devon Schreckengost came to my house today, he coaches professional ice skaters!" I said.

"Thats like impossible. You just can't become pro overnight." Oliver said.

"Especially when you've never even skated before." Miley finished.

"Yeah, and when you have no talent at it, onesoever. Face it, the only talent you have is in skateboarding." Oliver continued.

"You're a tomboy skater girl, not a tomboy ice skater. You're probably lying anyways. Desperate for attention much?" Miley said and Oliver laughed.

I looked astonished. "If that's all you guys think of me, then I really hope you get what you deserve. You guys shouldn't be badmouthing me, I'm the one that should be badmouthing you guys. You guys are the ones that were ready to rip eachothers clothes off, and you're only 15."

"We were not." Miley defended.

"Not from my view." And with that I stormed out of the house and went to my house and pulled out my journal.

_9-14-07_

_Dear Enchanted,_

_Today was the worst and best day of my life. I'll explain why. I woke up and became pro-iceskater. Cool huh? Well, I'm sure you know because you're the one that made me a pro. But, just to clarify this, I meant pro-skateboarder. Oh well. I guess pro-ice skater is good enough. That was the good part, Enchanted. The bad part was that Miley and Oliver ganged up against me and we ended up in a fight. When I told them I was pro-ice skater they didn't belive me. They basically called me a liar and told me that the only talent I had was in skateboarding. They even said that I was desperate for attention. Well, like I said to them. If that's the case then I hope they get what they deserve._

_'Till Tomorrow,_

_Lilly_

------------------------------

**Yeah, so I have no clue how Miley and Oliver are gonna get what they deserve. Any ideas? Hmm, 7 reviews to continue**


	5. Caught

**Okay so it's been awhile since I've updated and I'M SORRY!! haha yeah, so here's chapter 5 of Lilly's Writings! Okay, I said that they were 15 but I'm changing it to 16! So it was Lilly's 16th birthday, NOT 15th.**

**Chapter 5**

**"Caught"**

**Lilly's POV**

I can't find something cute to wear! I'm going over to Jackson's house. Yes, it's no longer Miley's house since we're fighting. We're going to hang out today, and tomorrow after ice skating practice I'm going to hang out with Derek. Okay, I finally decided on a outfit. I'm going to wear a green tanktop with jeans cut off at the knees. I decided that I would walk over instead of skateboarding. I grabbed my cell phone and walked downstairs.

"Bye mom, bye dad. I'm going over to Jackson's" I yelled to them before walking out the door.

"Bye sweetie." I heard them murmur before I shut the door.

Since I lived close to Mil- Jackson, it doesn't take me long to walk or skate over. In about 5 minutes I was at there door. I walked in and saw Jackson on the couch watching TV.

"Don't you ever do anything else?" I joked.

He jumped and looked over at me. "Well, what do you expect me to do at 4 in the afternoon on my day off? You probably watched TV all day 'till you came here." He continued watching TV.

"That I did." I smiled. "Where's the traitor at?"

Without even glancing away from the TV he answered, "Upstairs with Oken."

I sat down on the couch beside him before saying "Do you even know what they're doing up there? Last time I was here, the day we got in the fight, they were ready to rip eachother's clothes off."

He looked at me with wide eyes, he grabbed my hand and jumuped up, "C'mon Lilly! We gotta go check on them. You may be mad at them but I don't want her doing anything she's not ready for. She's only 16!" He jumped over the back of the couch, dragging me along and up the stairs.

"Whoa, slow down Jackson. You're gonna pull my arm out of socket!" I yelled to him.

He stopped at Miley's room. We heard noises coming from in side of there. "Uh, Jackson. I think I was right. But promise me, I didn't want to be." Oh gosh, if this is true. I shouldn't have wrote that in the book. She might get pregnant!

Me and Jackson exchanged worried glances. He hesitantly opened the door. He pushed it with hand and it creeked slightly. It opened half way and he pushed it open the whole way. We both gasped and our jaws dropped. Both Miley and Oliver were oblivious to us being there. Clothes were thrown all over the room. Oliver was ontop of her, with the blanket's over them though. They were making out heavily. You can only guess what they just did.

"MILEY RAE STEWART! OLIVER I FORGET YOUR MIDDLE NAME OKEN!" Jackson hollered.

"It's Oscar." I whispered and Jackson just hmphed.

They stopped and looked at us. They looked like two deer caught in the headlights. Miley screamed and pushed Oliver off of her then covered herself with the blankets. Oliver was covering himself with the blanket's too.

"WHAT THE HECK MILEY! YOU'RE 16! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ONE OF THOSE GIRLS WHO LOSE THERE VIRGINITY AT A YOUNG AGE! WHAT IF YOU GET PREGNANT!" I screamed, they both bowed there heads in shame.

"LILLY'S RIGHT MILEY! YOU CAN GET PREGNANT. DID YOU EVEN USE PROTECTION OLIVER! WHEN DAD GET'S BACK FROM THAT MEETING YOU'RE GOING TO GET IN SO MUCH TROUBLE."

"We kind of forgot that." Miley said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Miles," Jackson calmed down. "We're just looking out for you. You can get pregnant you know. OKEN! I'M GONNA HURT YOU!"

Jackson turned to me and told me let's go. We're going down to Rico's.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

I was at the movie theatre with Derek, we were watching Chuck and Larry. The movie was hilarious. We ate popcorn and each got a coke and held hands. As we were walking out of the movie theatre, laughing about something that happened in the movie. We saw Miley walk out of CVS, which was across the street, with a box in her hand that clearly read PREGNANCY TEST. I suddenly stopped laughing.

That night, I pulled out my journal.

_9-28-07_

_Dear Enchanted,_

_My date with Derek went well. He took me to see Chuck and Larry. It was an awesome movie. We shated a popcorn and each got a coke. He held my hand during the movie. Towards the end of it, he put his arm around me. It's been two weeks and I still can't choose between him and Jackson! It is getting to be so confusing. They keep on matching up to eachother. I really don't know who to chose though. I guess I'll have to keep waiting it out. They're both sweet, funny, and cute. They're kind of smart. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, guess what we saw today? Give up? Okay, I'll tell you. We saw Miley walk out of CVS with a pregnancy test in hand. It wasn't in a bag, she was fumbling around in her purse, then as she was putting it in there I saw, clear as day PREGNANCY TEST In big bold purple letters. I feel horrible, even if we are still fighting. I'm the one that caused it too. I wish we would stop fighting. Another thing that I wish is to win my competition tomorrow. It would be great! Well, I have to go bed now. It's going to be a loong day._

_Peace Out,_

_The Lilster._

I was putting my journal away when I accidently pressed a button on my remote with my arm. It turned to a news channel and them mentioning Hannah Montana, caught my attention.

"In other news, today at her concert Teen Pop Sensation Hannah Montana..."

-----------------------------------

**Oh no! What will happen to Miley?! What was the new's about Hannah Montana!**

**Two polls for you.**

**Who should Lilly chose? Derek or Jackson?**

**Should Miley get pregnant?**

**When you review Please answer the last poll. I want to announce if she's pregnant or not in the next chapter. So, hm.. 9 review's to continue!**


	6. The Apology

**Chapter 6**

**"The Apology"**

**Recap.**

_I was putting my journal away when I accidently pressed a button on my remote with my arm. It turned to a news channel and them mentioning Hannah Montana, caught my attention._

"_In other news, today at her concert Teen Pop Sensation Hannah Montana..."_

I listened to the news lady as she spoke, "Hannah Montana was up on stage when she tripped over one of the cords onstage and she fell off stage. She is now in the Malibu hospital ER. It is said that she has a concussion and won't be singing for a while. Here's Jimmy Blue with the weather." I clicked off the TV and ran downstairs.

I saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch, "Dad, can you drive me to the hospital? I just heard on the new's that Miley's in it."

He got up and grabbed his keys, "Sure honey." We said bye to my mom and left. In ten minutes we were at the hospital. "Call me when you need picked up,"

"Okay. Bye dad." I walked into the hospital and went in I saw Mr. Stewart in the waiting room.

"Mr. S, I heard on the new's is she going to be okay?" He looked up surprised to see me.

"We don't know. She has a skull fracture, she's in surgery now. The paramedics and hospital found out her secret. We managed to keep it away from the press. They said our secret is safe with them. We're just lucky her wig didn't fall off when she fell." I looked around and saw Oliver and Jackson in here too.

I looked over at Oliver, "I'm sorry Oliver, it was wrong of me to say that stuff to you guys." I walked over and sat down beside him.

"That's okay, it was wrong of us to say what we said too." He said.

I started whispering to him so Mr. Stewart wouldn't hear, "I saw Miley walking out of a drug store with a pregnancy test. What's up with that? Is she pregnant or something?"

He looked up at me for the first time since I came in, he's had his head down, "No. That was just a joke. See, Miley knew you were at the theatre with Derek, so she bought a pregnancy test and was going to make sure you saw it. Just to freak you out."

I was confused, "How'd she know?"

"We were at the beach and we saw you and Derek there, we over heard him asking you if you wanted to go and we heard the day and time. So Miley decided this would be a good way to get you freaked out and mad."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, I'm glad she's not pregnant. I wouldn't have wanted you guys to ruin your lives."

He nodded and whispered so low you could barely hear him, "What are you going to do about Jackson and Derek? You're going to have to chose before one finds out about the other."

I looked over at Jackson, he looked sad. But I know what I had to do, I knew who I had to choose. I was about to tell Oliver what I was going to do but the doctor came in.

"Mr. Montana?" The doctor questioned,

He looked up, "Yeah, that's me."

"Well, she's stable and she's awake. As we suspected, she does have a skull fracture and a concussion. She's going to have to stay in here for awhile. Ms. Montana is going to have a lot of pain. You can go in and see her." He walked out and we all got up.

Just as we were walking out of the waiting room, we were surrounded by the press.

"What's wrong with Hannah Montana?" One guy said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Another girl said.

"Will she ever sing again?" A reporter asked.

Mr. Stewart sighed, "She has a skull fracture and a concussion. Yes she's going to be okay. And we don't know if she's going to sing again. It all depends on her recovery and if she want's to. Now that's all the questions we're going to answer. C'mon kids." He led us to her room with the press and everyone else following. We quickly walked in to her room and shut the door.

"Hi guys," She weakly said.

"Don't talk sweetie, you don't want to be in anymore pain then you're already in." Mr. Stewart said.

"I'm glad you're okay," Oliver said to her.

"Me too, Miles." Jackson said and looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him. She looked at me questioningly

I walked over to her and kneeled down by her bedside. "Miley, " I started. "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to say that. You can do whatever you want, it's your choice not mine. I just want my best friend back." I hugged her lightly, not trying to cause her any pain. She hugged me back.

"I'm sorry to, Lilly. I shouldn't have said those things about you either. You're an amazing iceskater." She weakly said then motioned for me to come closer, I put my ear to her mouth, "Jackson really care's about you Lilly. He nearly caught you with Derek the other day. You have to choose, you don't want to lose both of them."

"I know, " I sat down on a chair.

The doctor came in, "I'm sorry, but she needs her sleep. You're going to have to leave."

Oliver went over to her beside and gave her a kiss.

"You're going to be okay. See you tomorrow." He gave her another kiss then a hug.

Jackson came over and gave her a hug, "You're brave sis. Try not to move that head to much. You don't want to damage anything in there."

I got up and went over to Jackson as Mr. Stewart made his way to her beside. "We'll be back first thing in the morning bud. We love you. See you tomorrow. And, for just this once, take Jackson's advice."

We all got up and left. As they went into their car, I stayed back at the hospital entrance and called my dad to tell him to come and get me. I saw Jackson stop and turn around, he raised his eyebrows at me as if asking 'why aren't you coming.' He said something to Mr. Stewart then came running to me. I sat down on the sidewalk and he sat down beside me when he got here.

"Why'd you stay here?" He questioned.

"My dad's going to be picking me up in fifteen minutes." I told him. I was starting to feel guilty about the Derek-Jackson situation, so I decided I was going to tell him. "Jackson, I haven't been completely honest with you.

He looked confused, "About what?"

"See, about three weeks ago I met this guy named Derek. I liked you but I also liked him too. This whole time, I've been seeing both of you. And I know its bad but I really like you both. But I know who I want to choose." I looked down and put my face in my hands.

"_What?!_" Jackson said shocked, "Lilly, I-I'm going to need some time to think. I'll- I'll call you sometime. Bye," He got up and walked back to his car. Without even glancing down at me. I sat there and cried. Then to make matter's worse, it started pouring down rain.

---------------------------------

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy with school and everything, But I really hope you'll all forgive me. I'm going to be updateing Rain later today too.**

**Atleast 8 review's to continue.**


End file.
